Come Home
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Peter just wants his dad to come home. Includes Dad!Tony.


**A/N – Not really happy with the quality of this one-shot but I enjoyed writing it, if that makes any sense at all. I hope no one is tired from all of the Avengers/Spiderman: Homecoming fanfictions I'm posting because I know I'm not. It's just fun to write for a different fandom for once and it helps me not get burnt out from my longer fanfictions on here. Tell me what you think in the comments and enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

It was his friends who noticed Peter's strange behavior first. It was the lack of conversation coming from the teenager and the pale look on his face that just increased every day. He looked skinny, skinnier than he'd already been. And although Peter rarely got sick – side effects from the spider bite – he looked ready to collapse from just the wind alone.

" _Dude are you okay? You look like you might puke?"_ Ned had asked him once.

" _I'm fine, really. Just tired."_ His voice was numb, lacking a certain amount of enthusiasm.

There was a brewing storm in his dark eyes, eyebrows crinkling together in concern. The way he'd stare at the contact list in his phone for minutes on end, idling waiting for something was simply heartbreaking. His friends would look up sometimes and see Peter's eyes glassy, like the superhuman might cry right then and there. However, he'd always been able to control his emotions fairly well.

" _Hey, if anything's going on, you can tell me."_ Ned tried getting anything out of him, _"Besides, I'm your man behind the computer; what's going on?"_

" _Nothing's going on,"_ Peter stated, having curled around himself then.

" _Something's obviously going on,"_ MJ spoke to him rather cruelly but there was an undertone of concern in her voice.

Peter swore he was fine; they didn't believe him.

Next, were the teachers. The staff noticed the way he'd push his food around like he didn't have an appetite; it was strange because Peter was always hungry and snacked in class often. To their annoyance, he'd leave his phone on vibrate and anytime it went off, Peter would excuse himself. Most of the teachers didn't have the heart to tell him to sit back down; Peter _was_ a good kid after all and it must be important. He'd be gone for a few minutes before sulking back into the classroom, glassy-eyed and saddened. They worried that maybe one of his family members were in the hospital. Some of the staff nearly confronted Peter about it, but it wasn't under their jurisdiction; if he needed to talk, he'd come to them.

He never did come to them, never went to anyone.

It wasn't just those closest to him, even the regular baddies were glancing at each other. The Spiderman that presented himself to them was stoic, silent in his assault. The regulars usually got a few good one-liners out of Queen's resident superhero but there was nothing for the last few weeks. Spiderman was as cold and boring as any of the superheroes but it wasn't what the bad guys were used to and it caused some of them to be more than a little concerned.

 _"Cat got your tongue, Spidey?"_ One had called out, waving a crowbar in the air; nothing, _"What's gotten into you lately, Bug-boy?"_

 _"I'm fine."_ Spiderman had told them.

 _"And you expect me to believe that?"_ Another had rolled their eyes, loading bullets into a pistol, knowing damn well that it would never work against the superhuman.

The hero shook his head, webbing the duo up without a quippy line, _"I don't have time for this."_

Spiderman doesn't have time for bad guys and Peter Parker doesn't have the time of day to take care of himself.

Happy was the final to really start to worry. Peter rarely talked on the drive home and it drew the agent's attention. He didn't even beg for some afterschool treat – _"C'mon, Happy, one little Big Mac isn't going to hurt, is it?_ – and with a metabolism like Peter's, it was very troublesome. The kid didn't even try to talk about his day which sported the ol' 'how-was-your-day' conversation that ended rather lamely with a simple 'fine' from the boy.

" _Kid."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Did something happen at school? A fight, maybe?"_ Happy had tried asking, getting increasingly bothered by the dead look in his eyes.

Peter sighed, staring out the window, _"I told you, I'm fine."_

Happy didn't believe him but he didn't know what he could say that'd prompt the other to say something. So, instead of pursuing a conversation about it, the agent stayed quiet.

Tony was exhausted, leaning against the elevator walls as he and the other Avengers ascended the tower. They all looked about as run-down as him, dirty with matted hair and in desperate need of a shower. Despite his fatigue, the older man couldn't get this stupid grin off his face, anticipating when he'd be able to see his son again. It had been nearly a month since he'd seen Peter since two extra weeks had been added to their supposed short mission. Steve chuckled from beside him. Tony glared at the super-soldier, voice holding a hint of venom, "What?"

"Nothing." The older man started, getting an annoyed look from the mechanic, "I can just see that you're excited to see the kid."

The billionaire shrugged but still couldn't wipe this stupid smirk off his face, settling for a roll of his eyes, "I bet he's let his room get messy again."

"I bet he's eaten all the snacks." Clint interjected, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Stupid fast metabolism." The two laughed at that.

"You think he's doing okay?" Natasha suddenly questioned, her voice having gone serious.

Tony gave her a curious look, "Why wouldn't he be? He's got school and spider-duties."

She glared at him, "All I'm saying is that we contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. that we were going to be late upon arrival. Does anyone know if S.H.I.E.L.D. told Peter that we would be gone that long? We told him that we'd be on a mission that would probably take a week."

"Oh." His features paled for a few seconds before he gave a heavy sigh, "He's going to be a mess."

"Why wouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D. tell Peter that we'd be late?" The archer began, "Don't they usually tell next-of-kin about it?"

"Depends on the type of mission." Steve told him, "This may just be one that they wouldn't have been allowed to tell the family."

The ding of the elevator opened to a quiet living room. They expected this since there was technically only one person living in the large room but Peter liked to hang out in the large room rather than holing himself in his room. "Good evening, Avengers." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice was as clear as day in the silent room.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., where is Peter?" Tony questioned, dropping his bag off near the couch.

"Straight to the point." Clint mused, setting his bag down as well.

"He is in his room doing homework." She answered, "Shall I tell him that you're here?"

The mechanic shook his head, "No, I'll just go tell him myself." He left the living room, walking silently through the hallways. Why hadn't he thought of sending his son a message instead of relying on S.H.I.E.L.D. to do it for him? He scoffed, this will be the last time he depends on them when it comes to his kid.

He approached his son's room, barely hearing frustrated talking from instead. The older man knocked on the wood twice, silence greeting his ears. The brunette smiled slightly, knocking once more. Within seconds, he could see Peter, glassy-eyed and quivering once he'd opened his bedroom door, "D-Dad…?"

"Hey there, champ." Tony grinned, holding his arms out. The boy took a step forward, wrapping shaking appendages around the older man, burying his head into his chest. He could hear the quiet cries from the teenager. Tony pulled him against his chest tighter, hand running through the boy's hair. "Shh… we're here now. No one was hurt." He whispered gently.

Peter hiccupped, "N-No one w-was answering their p-phones and… and I was j-just so scared that y-you weren't c-coming back home."

"We're here, kid." He repeated, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you when the mission was extended."

"I just…" He clung to the mechanic like his life depended on it, "I just w-wanted you to… to c-come home."

"We're home, Peter." Tony shushed, "We're _home_."

Down the hallway were the other Avengers, giving sympathetic smiles towards the father and son. They didn't stay to watch the whole interaction, believing that this was a private moment between the two.

Tony was home and that meant the Peter could finally get back to being who he was beforehand.


End file.
